


Supersquad Has Your Back

by abcsupercorp



Series: Canon Divergence fics [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Josie, Dark hope, F/F, Hosie, Pining, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, a lot of pining, hope has a twin, tribrid hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has a secret, a secret only the Saltzmans and her family knows. Hope has a twin, an identical twin. Rachel Andrea Mikaelson. Rachel was sent to a boarding school in Belgium at the age of 7 for protection. Because just like Hope, Rachel would be everyone's downfall. 11 years later, Rachel returns and attends SBS. And everyone's in for a surprise and Rachel learns what it's like to have a found family.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Canon Divergence fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158797
Kudos: 7





	Supersquad Has Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Work Of The Tribrid Sisters" by Katelyn_Mikaelsom

_ 11 years ago: _

_ "Daddy, I don't want to go." Rachel said as she clung onto Klaus' leg. _

_ "Now, love, you know why you must go." Klaus said as he placed a hand on Rachel's back. _

_ "Then why can't Hopey come too?" Rachel asked, her blue eyes filling up with tears. _

_ "Because sweetheart, it's for your protection. I have a lot of enemies out there that would love to get their hands on you and your sister. It's best if you two are separated and remain safe." Klaus explained. _

_ "But I want to stay with Hopey!" Rachel argued. "Please, daddy? Please don't make me leave Hopey."  _

_ "I'm so sorry, baby." Klaus said as he picked her up and carried her, "But I promise you, the family who will take care of you will love you as their own. Just remember. You mustn't tell anyone you're a Mikaelson, you are Rachel Marshall. They know who you are, but the rest of the world cannot know, okay?"  _

_ "Okay.." Rachel said as she sniffled. "I love you daddy." _

_ "I love you too, sweetheart." Klaus said as he gave her a bear hug. "Now we need to go, you and your mother have a flight to catch." _

_ "Okay." Rachel said.  _

_ Hayley brought Hope out and Hope ran over to Rachel, tackling her to the ground in a bear hug.  _

_ "I don't want Rachel to go!" Hope argued. "Why can't I come too? I promise I'll take care of her." _

_ "I know you will sweetheart." Klaus said, "I know you would. But Daddy has a lot of enemies and a lot of them aren't afraid to hurt two sweet little girls like you and your sister." he explained, "This is the only way you and your sister will remain safe." _

_ "But-" Hope and Rachel try to say. _

_ "I know, but you two will be together soon enough again, okay?" Klaus reassured his twins.  _

_ "Okay." Hope nodded as she sighed.  _

_ "Okay." Rachel nodded. _

_ "Come on you two." Hayley said. "It's time for us to go, Rachel." _

_ "Okay." Rachel said with a small pout.  _

_ Klaus drove Hayley and Rachel to the airport, with Hope in the back.  _

_ Once they get to the airport, the Mikaelson twins say their goodbyes and Hayley and Rachel left for their flight to Belgium.  _

_ That was the last time in 11 years, that Hope saw her sister.  _

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: abcsupercorp  
> tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
